factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Palpatine
'The Character' Name: Palpatine, Darth Sidious Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Classification: Human Sith Lord/Emperor of the Galactic Empire Age: Late 50's in the prequels, 80's in the original trilogy. 'Powers and Abilities' Precognition, force enhanced reaction time and speed, clariyoance, telepathy, telekinesis, soul manipulation, force lightning, force drain, force storms, enhanced strength and durability (some powers only available in Reborn form) Weaknesses: Overconfidence, as pointed out by Luke Skywalker. Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human, can augment his strength further with the force Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: Relativistic+, (capable of keeping up with Luke Skywalker, him and Mace Windu were duelling so fast that Anakin was only able to briefly see several dozen faint lightsabers every second, should be much faster as Reborn Palpatine) Durability: Above Peak Human,(has shrugged off having a one-ton cooling unit being dropped on his head). Destructive Capacity: Moon level+, (has simultaneously mind-controlled and siphoned the life energies out of a planet of billions of people; has been stated as having learned nearly every force ability). Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with ranged attacks, galactic+ level with telepathy and force storms Stamina: Vastly superhuman, (has survived for weeks without food, water and sleep while still an apprentice). FactPile Tier: Low Herald 'Equipment' Lightsaber 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Force Speed: A common and basic force ability, Sidious has been able to move fast enough to deflect blaster fire from small armies of droids, run almost invisibly fast before receiving training in the force, and move faster than extremely fast force-users can see. Force Lightning: A renowned Sith power, force lightning is a purely offensive ability in which lightning will crackle forth from the user's fingertips or palms. Darth Sidious has been able to reduce his victims to ash, bend lightsaber blades, and light up the surfaces of planets with lightning. Force Concealment: This is an ability which allows the user to conceal their alignment to the force whether it be light or dark, their ability to use the force or their presence entirely. Sidious has used this power to allow his force sensitivity to go unnoticed by the Jedi Order for over three decades. Battle Meditation: One of the most advanced telepathic abilities, battle meditation is a power which increases the confidence, morale, and overall combat performance of allies while weakening the enemy. Force Drain: Another infamous dark side ability, force drain allows the user to siphon the life energies out of a target. Some practitioners have been able to add the life force drained out of opponents to add to their strength making them more powerful. The Emperor has been able to drain the life energies out of the nearly 20 billion beings that occupied the world of Byss. Telekinesis: This is a basic force power enabling a force user to move, contort, and manipulate matter. Sidious is able to destroy skyscrapers using this power. Essence transfer: He is able to transfer his "spirit", (aka consciousness), into the bodies of weak willed subjects. Telepathy: Sidious was able to cloud the Jedi's foresight powers for years and has erased the memories of millions of people on Coruscant. Force Storm: Widely considered to be the most destructive force ability ever known, he is able to channel the dark side energy that swirls around all life to create massive hyperspace wormholes that rip through the space time continuum. During his battle with Luke Skywalker, he used this ability to destroy an entire fleet of alliance ships. He has also transported Luke Skywalker from Coruscant to Byss with a storm that ravaged the surface of Coruscant but transported Luke unharmed. 'FP Victories' Electro (Marvel) - Electro Profile (Palpatine was limited to pre-Endor powers and feats, not quite a clear consensus yet though) Raiden (Mortal Kombat) - Raiden Profile 'FP Defeats' Kid Buu (DragonBall) - Kid Buu Profile Zerarul and Tassadar (StarCraft) - Zeratul Profile, Tassadar Profile (was allied with Darth Vader and still lost) 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Character Category:Villain